Journeys Of the Tiger Princesses
by NEBSparky86
Summary: This is a tie in to to the Kaiou Chronicles. In this tie in the two human descendants of Akitsuka, Neyla Kaiou and Kisa Somha, reflect on their journey and share what really happended.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fruits Basket, Naruto or Bleach

Journeys of the Tiger Princesses

This is a tie in to the Kaiou Chronicles: Neyla's Chronicle. But this tie in only centers on the only two human descendants of Akitsuka, Neyla Kaiou and Kisa Sohma. Neyla starts off and then Kisa joins in a little later. For the record, when I created the Kaiou Chronicles I intended to focus on the main character primarily. This is Neyla and Kisa's account of what really happened. I hope you enjoy this sub-story; feel free to leave comments.

Chapter1: Birth of the Tiger Ninja and the Second Omega War

Neyla Kaiou

When I look back at my long journey through my younger days, I think about how I was reckless yet successful in almost every mission and battle I par took in. The one thing I reflect on is when I trained to be a ninja. Is there anything I have regrets about when I was in the Hidden Leaf Village? Yeah, there were just two things; calling Sakura a heartless whore when I was so doped up on tranquilizers and leaving the Leaf Village when my friends needed me the most. Sakura forgave me for calling her a heartless whore and it took a little longer for Sasuke to forgive me for leaving the team. Sakura and Sasuke said that I was the glue that held the team together. Where do I start at…?

It started in 1996 when I went to Duel Academy to learn about the Duel Monsters game and possibly be a professional dueler. I didn't want to be a duelist but my mother gave me the Sad Chocobo face in order to get me to go there. So I went under protest and made friends eventually; but I got kidnapped by a group of Deepground soldiers, long thought to be gone for good in the First Omega War. I was captive for five days before trying to escape into an unknown area within Japan. One of Tsviets injected me with a drug in order to get me to talk about the bases in Japan so they could conquer them. Even while I was doped up on tranquilizers I didn't talk and eventually escaped by falling out of the Dragonfly chopper that flew over the Hidden Leaf Village. I fell near the apartment where Sakura lived and landed a block away on the roof of a business. Sakura apparently heard the chopper and saw me fall out of the chopper. That is when I thought Sakura was Rosso the Crimson, because she wears red, I called her a heartless whore and tried to shoot her with a pistol I stole; but the pistol had the safety on and the clip was empty and then I passed out. When I came to, I was at the hospital and the lord Hokage waited for me to wake up and talked to me; Sakura was there too. After working out a deal with the lord Hokage, I was allowed to stay in the Leaf Village and the decision I made changed my life forever. Before I made my decision, I apologized to Sakura for calling her a heartless whore and tried to explain that I was drugged up. Sakura forgave me and asked me to become her friend and I accepted. I decided that I wanted to train and become a ninja like Sakura. I began training right away and tried to catch up to at least Sakura's level. With a lot of practice and instruction at the academy and Sakura's help I was able to learn about Chockra and jutsus. From that point on, I was able to pick up the lessons with ease. Even though I made a friend in Sakura, I also made enemies too. They challenged me to fights that I won by luck except when I fought Naruto Uzumaki. When I fought him in the schoolyard, I began to realize that I had a gift of copying my opponents' attacks or jutsus. Fujitaka began to unleash this new ability, a Kekegenkai, as the ninjas called it, called Tsukiyashi. Tsukiyashi causes my eyes to turn into tiger eyes and I am able to copy any special attack or Jutsu and can use them at will except for certain abilities that Fujitaka can use through me. Natonku violently tried to suppress it. Along with learning how to become a ninja, I had to learn how to control Natonku as well. Fujitaka took advantage and put cerulean tiger stripes on my face to remind me that I am a human descendant of Akitsuka. Kakashi-sensei gave me the nickname the Tiger Ninja because of the tiger stripes on my face. It is a nickname that has stuck to me ever since. When the time came for me and my teammates to prove ourselves as a team I had to use my leadership skills I learned from Major Silva and the Helljumpers and bring the group together; or at least two out of three of them. Kakashi-sensei read a book he had in his hand and occasionally looked at us to see what we were planning or so he thought. I had to make them realize that Kakashi-sensei was using our weaknesses against us and being able to knock us down because we lacked unity and cohesion. Naruto refused to listen to me and he eventually got tied up by Kakashi-sensei. I worked on getting Sakura to focus on the task we had to do and Sasuke to work with us even though he didn't want to, in order to truly pass as a team. After spending nearly four hours of training my teammates, we swiped the bell Kakashi-sensei had around a belt loop. Kakashi-sensei passed Sakura, Sasuke and myself as a team and flunked Naruto out. I got Kakashi-sensei to pass Naruto with us when I threatened to quit training and Sakura followed me. Kakashi-sensei said that he was actually going to pass Naruto; but he wanted to see what I would say. He wondered if I was going to allow Naruto to flunk out or fight to keep the original team together. From then on Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were my teammates and we were the first team of four ninjas in the history of the Hidden Leaf Village. A month passed by and then we got a C-rank mission to escort a bridge builder back to his home village in the Land of Waves. I was a bit excited that we were heading to an Oceanside village. Along the way we met a ninja, who carried a large badass sword, from the Village Hidden in the Mist named Zabuza. He looked like a tough opponent but with the mists, the moisture from the ocean and my Tsukiyashi Kekegenki, I was able to learn all of his Water Style Jutsus including the Water Dragon Jutsu. On a personal note, I personally made my own modifications to the Water Dragon Jutsu by allowing me to control the water dragon with my Fairy Tsunami Harp Keyblade. This little modification comes in handy when I need it in any situation. After learning the Water Dragon Jutsu, Fujitaka unlocked two Jutsus that were reserved for those certain ninjas in the Celestial Order of Akitsuka, tiger ninjas if you will. But the mission wasn't going well, even with Zabuza and his student Haku; so I called in reinforcements from the nearest Shadow Marine base and got some firepower to boot as well. My teammates protested my decision to call on Shadow Marines because they were inferior to them. I countered that we were going to face a large group of thugs hired by a crime boss named Gato and I assured them that they would only play as a support squad in case we needed them. Sakura was a bit disturbed that I still held onto some of my soldier ways, but I had a good reason for holding onto them. It was something my mother taught me while I was training with the Helljumpers, "If you can't complete or you think you can't complete a mission by yourself or with your team, always call on support and hold them in reserve until the right time." Kakashi-sensei didn't say much only that I had better make sure they weren't near him otherwise he would kill them. Sasuke snorted in disgust that I would call on outside help, let alone weak soldiers. But I believed I could prove them all wrong; so I had them do recon jobs on Gato's place and intimidate him a bit. With the small squad of Spartans and black-ops Elites we were able to bring down Gato with Zabuza and Haku's help; unfortunately, Zabuza and Haku died. But before Zabuza died, he gave me his badass sword and told me that he thought I'll still have the spirit of a soldier in me even if I was more ninja than soldier. I accepted his dying gift to me and we buried both of them together next to each other. After we returned to the Hidden Leaf Village, Dr. Halsey found me there and wanted to do an experiment on a genetic level here since mother outlawed any form of genetic experiments in the Ocean Kingdom and her defense bases set up on systems across both Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies. She heard about how certain ninjas have a unique Kekegenki and thought it might be possible to give it to another ninja through a genetic transplant. I was furious and tried to convince the Lord Hokage that it was a bad idea and that she was only trying to get around the ban on genetic experiments that mother set in place on Neptune. However the Lord Hokage told me that he was interested and then asked sarcastically why he couldn't call for help from the outside world. With his mind made up I stormed out of his office in a deep fiery rage thinking how the Lord Hokage was being foolish by letting Dr. Halsey do this to a couple of ninjas. I then thought of two possibilities: Either mother allowed Dr. Halsey to carry out this "hypothetical experiment" on the condition that she checks in on me and make sure I was okay. And the other possibility was that Dr. Halsey snuck out of the Ocean Kingdom and wanted to conduct this experiment in secret. After I thought these thoughts I wondered how she found me in the first place. I asked Dr. Halsey at a later time in my life about how she found me in the village and she told me it was classified. Anyway, Sakura and Sasuke volunteered for this crazy experiment and that made me concerned about them. Sasuke at first told Dr. Halsey that he would kill her if she even thought he would go along with her experiment but came around when Dr. Halsey said that I was going to give him more power. I waited for a few days when Sakura came out of the experiment with the ability to use the Sharingan and a little bit of my Kekegenki, while Sasuke had his Sharingan modified with part of my Tsukiyashi like Sakura did. I was shocked and surprised at the same time at the results. After the experiment, the team was never the same and I changed my opinion about Dr. Halsey about her being some whack job scientist to a genius. The week after the experiment, I returned to Duel Academy, since I disappeared for three months, with my teammates and another team at the request of the Lord Hokage. I spent two weeks at Duel Academy or at least I thought it was going to be two weeks; that is when Deepground surfaced again and began attacking the Hidden Leaf Village and both teams were recalled to fight off this invasion. When we returned, the battle had become grim because Deepground soldiers were within striking position of the Lord Hokage's office. We came through on a Pelican dropship and I jumped out before we reached the defensive position that was established. I had to jump out and destroy a Black Widow attack robot before it fired off a salvo of missiles and then I rejoined everyone. The Lord Hokage demanded to me what Deepground soldiers were doing at the village. Instead of answering him directly, I snarled profanity in Spanish. I had no choice but to reveal everything I knew about Deepground and the mission reports from the Omega War on Gaia. After explaining everything about Deepground, I took charge and tried to lead a viable defense against Deepground, but it was fruitless and they started to pour more soldiers in order to overrun us but I had no choice but tell the Lord Hokage that we would have to leave the Hidden Leaf Village until we had sufficient strength to take it back from the Deepground forces.

Three weeks after the Hidden Leaf Village fell; Deepground surfaced again and came to attack Duel Academy along with strange white creatures. This time we were ready for them because I spoke to the governing student body about what happened in the Hidden Leaf Vill… well I didn't say the Hidden Leaf Village directly to them, I made up a name for the town the ninjas I trained with were from, to protect them from any intrusions. We had a brand new defense system set up around Academy Island even to the parts that weren't on school grounds. I also began teaching Sakura and Sasuke about using Materia spells and channeling their energy to charge their weapons and attacks. At first Sasuke didn't want to learn, but when I said he would get stronger and more power he changed his mind even after Dr. Halsey said that I would "make him more powerful in the near future." They had already mastered the weapons they received when we were summoned to Narina by Lord Aslan. Sakura received a sword with a large blade and handle and Sasuke got a twin bladed spear. When our time was done in Narina, we swore an oath to come when the need of Narina was great and that we would help until Lord Aslan needed us no more. Back to the training, Sakura cruised through the training and even tried to help Sasuke with the training and I allowed her to since she became proficient in it in less than three days. Once Deepground and the white things came, we ninjas held off the invasion force while the Tsunami Guard began evacuating the staff and students. Even though we were outnumbered, we were able to beat back the first two waves of Deepground invasion forces and even captured and reprogrammed most of their Black Widows, with some help from the Black Reapers under the command of a former Deepground soldier, Colonel Shelke Ruri, to help us fight them. While we were having some success against Deepground, the white creatures were a different story. They began to materialize more of their kind to try and overload the defense system and get it focused on them while Deepground launched its campaign on Academy Island. Once the students and staff evacuated we had no choice but to evacuate ourselves; thank god Foehammer was still on the island waiting for us otherwise we would've had to either fight to the death or find our own way off Academy Island. With the defense system shut down Deepground launched a massive wave with five times the numbers they used on the Hidden Leaf Village. Other dropships came and retrieved the Black Widows that were captured and reprogrammed. I was furious at myself for losing another battle that could've been a victory. I kept telling myself in my mind that it wasn't about winning; it was about ensuring the safety of others and that it in itself was a victory. I then made a vow before everyone in the dropship with me, "I will never lose another battle again. I will fight, no matter the odds against me."

The Second Omega War began with fall of the Hidden Leaf Village and Duel Academy. We began a three month long war against Deepground by battling them in different worlds and the past on Earth. The WRO began joining fight against Deepground when they heard how Deepground had surfaced again and were causing chaos across various worlds and the past on Earth. During our battles against Deepground in the past and even in the future, my friends and I met some real inspiring people and deities who were kind enough to share their wisdom and insights. During those three months we fought on a three front war against Deepground, a dark enemy and of course the white creatures called Nobodies; Deepground met defeat after crushing defeat when I took charge of troops. Once the three months were over we returned to Duel Academy and found it in partial ruin on the out side, but completely ransacked on the inside. Weiss was serious about collecting souls on every world they landed on. Once repairs began to the school, I returned to the Hidden Leaf Village armed for battle against Deepground. It seemed as if the people who evacuated were giving Deepground all kinds of hell with hit and run exercises. This time I lead the drive to wipe out Deepground with a vengeance. Once we landed I charged into the Deepground-held village and began slaughtering them without a plan. Major Silva was planning on turning me into a weapon and he was successful in doing so; I was like an assault rifle set on automatic, I just killed, killed and killed. When the last Deepground soldier was killed, the Lord Hokage reassumed his duty and ordered everyone to begin clearing the village of dead bodies and kill any enemy soldier that might've survived my mindless onslaught. After the battle to retake the village was over with, Sasuke told me that I had earned his trust and that he respected me once again. Other ninjas became my friends even though they saw me slaughter hundreds of Deepground soldiers in a deep rage. I then took part in the Chuien Exams and that was the hardest part of my life as a ninja… well the written exam was easy provided that my teammates and I prepared for the exam by practicing our ability to cheat on others without getting caught, while we were at Duel Academy. Alexis claimed that we cheated on her three times even though I knew better than to cheat on friends whom I trusted with my life. The hardest part was the Forest of Death when Sakura and Sasuke had a curse mark put on them by Oroachimaru. Oroachimaru wasn't interested in cursing Sakura but when she stood between him and Sasuke, he was going to kill her. Sakura unleashed her new ability to use Materia charged attacks and showed off her ability to use the Sharingan without opening her eyes; those I taught her myself. Oroachimaru was quite impressed, but not enough to curse Sakura. So Sakura fought with Oroachimaru to protect Sasuke. In the end, Oroachimaru got the idea Sakura could be used as leverage to make Sasuke do what he told him to do; so he cursed Sakura, but she fought back the curse and was somehow able to keep it from completely developing. After Oroachimaru cursed Sakura, he proceeded to curse Sasuke and left on his way. Before he left Oroachimaru spoke to Sakura.

"I wonder if you can fight my henchmen while fighting that curse I gave you," Oroachimaru said to Sakura with an evil smirk on his face. "Eventually Sasuke will come to me and so will you after I have Sasuke under my control."

"Damn you, you bastard," countered Sakura, "I'll make sure Sasuke never sees your ugly face again."

Oroachimaru smiled and was about to get away when I sniped him square in between the eyes… or so I thought. It turned out that I sniped a substitute instead of the bastard himself. Yes, I sniped for my teammates. Sakura was uneasy about me acting as a sniper for the team; let alone having a sniper rifle for the Forest of Death part of the Chuien Exam, but the sensei in charge of this part of the exams said that this was an anything goes test… and my mother wanted me to test out some new sniper rounds for the Lone Wolves. The rounds would fragment when they came in contact with flesh or hard surfaces… Frag rounds if you'll call them that. I snarled profanity in Spanish for not killing the bastard; I thought I would get another chance at Oroachimaru again, but it would never come. One part of my test was done… examine the effect of a headshot. The head of the substitute exploded in a fountain of blood as I realized too late that Oroachimaru had used the body of Grass ninja already murdered in cold blood. To tell you the truth I found it exciting to watch someone's head explode in a fountain of blood… I can't remember any other time before I became a ninja when I saw someone's head explode in a fountain of blood. Sakura cringed when she saw the headless body pour out blood. She looked away and picked up Sasuke and Naruto and took them where she thought they would be safe for the time being. I followed Sakura from my perch and set up another perch for me to snipe from; I wasn't going to let down the others down by being a coward and help them when they needed me. When I set up my perch to snipe from, I covered myself with a camouflage blanket. Eventually three Sound ninjas came to kill Sasuke and Sakura; Oroachimaru made them his minions to do his dirty work. I snorted in disgust and wondered why Oroachimaru didn't kill Sasuke himself when he cursed him. I planned to help Sakura when Rock Lee came in and tried to defend Sakura as his way to try and woo Sakura into liking him. In my mind I shook my head because I couldn't shake my head while under the camouflage blanket otherwise the Sound ninjas would know I was out there covering her. Rock Lee put up a hell of a fight but the Sound ninjas had superior Jutsus compared to Lee's Taijutsu. Lee eventually fell in defeat when I got a break; the ninja with a hole in both hands held his hands long enough for me to snipe and temporarily disable. He screamed in pain and looked around to see who shot his hands but couldn't find me. Sakura gave a smirk and summoned her Young Dragon sword to fight the ninjas. The mummy-like ninja noticed Sakura getting ready to charge at him; but Sakura just held her position and waited for me to take another shot the Sound ninjas. I did take another shot at the ninjas but I targeted the device on the mummy dude's arm. Like the other ninja I wounded, he screamed in pain and noticed that his device was put out of action. Then Sakura turned to Sasuke and back to the Sound ninjas and made a vow.

"I'll protect Sasuke with my life and help him restore his clan," vowed Sakura, "even if he doesn't like me… I'll still do what I can."

"How sweet," mocked the female Sound ninja, "but you're not going to live any longer than the Uchiha."

Sakura took a fighting stance and began to battle with the three Sound ninjas alone. I don't know what made her think she could take on three ninjas from the Village Hidden in Sound, but she took them on and gave them a beating they never forgot. As Sakura was beating them up, they returned the favor and beat her worse than Major Silva beat me while I was in boot camp. She had cuts on her arms and legs and most of her body was covered with bruises… and she had internal bleeding as well. I almost forgot that the female Sound ninja caught Sakura by her long hair and Sakura cut off a length of it to her bangs; it was a big improvement and I thought Sakura looked better with shorter hair. Sasuke had recovered some of his strength and watched helplessly as Sakura fought alone and was getting beaten badly. I threw off my camouflage blanket and jumped in the battle; I had had enough of watching a close friend get beaten up and I was doing nothing about it. The Sound ninjas turned and attacked me as well but Sakura got the mummy ninja to fight her. While she fought the mummy, I unleashed my Tiger Rage Jutsu on the other two and made them pay. When the dust settled, Sakura was on the ground panting from exhaustion and the mummy ninja looked like he had been Kentucky fried. (Ha, ha) Sasuke got up off the ground and charged after one of the Sound ninjas and grabbed him by his arms and threw him to the ground. I sensed a dark aura coming from Sasuke and realized he was going to be consumed by the curse mark unless it got sealed. Even so, he started to rip the ninja's arms off and gave an evil laugh as he pulled. Sakura struggled to get on her feet and stop Sasuke from hurting the Sound ninja any further; she pulled herself up on her sword and got more cuts on her arms as she pulled herself up. Other Leaf ninjas came and saw the battle Sakura fought when they felt my Chockra energy nearby. Sakura staggered as she reached Sasuke, tired and ready to drop again; I noticed the curse mark on her finally developed as she fell on Sasuke wrapping her arms around Sasuke and weakly, but gently whispering to him.

"It's over, there's no need to harm anyone now," Sakura whispered weakly but gently into Sasuke's ear. "Let him go, please."

As soon as she asked Sasuke to let the Sound ninja go, he turned to face Sakura who was barely holding onto Sasuke; Sakura used the last of her strength and kissed him hoping he would let the Sound Ninja go. He let go of the Sound ninja and the dark aura began fading away and retreated to the curse mark. As soon as Sasuke returned to normal, Sakura let go of Sasuke and fell backwards. Ino and her team were hiding behind a bush and Ino's face froze in disbelief when she saw Sakura kissing Sasuke; I turned and noticed Ino's face looking like Mogeta, took a picture of it with my digital camera and returned to focusing on helping Sakura. When Sasuke saw Sakura falling, he caught her and held Sakura in his arms. When he caught her, I went to my backpack and pulled out a syringe, a mini bottle of a mild sedative and an old rag. I then approached Sakura and tied the rag to Sakura's left arm tightly and quickly found a vein and injected the sedative into Sakura's bloodstream and she fell unconscious while I worked on stopping the internal bleeding she suffered during the fight. Sasuke was about to shake Sakura but I told him not to otherwise he'd make Sakura's condition worse. Sasuke protested me using the sedative on Sakura, let alone not waiting until she was in the hospital. I told him that I was qualified to help Sakura and that I learned how conduct first aid in the field while I was still in the Shadow Marines. Dr. Halsey and the 387th HALO Angels trained me at my mother's request when I refused to drop out of the Helljumpers squad. Sasuke was surprised that Dr. Halsey trained me even though I had a constant beef with her about her "X-Ray Level" experiments. He said nothing else and willed himself not to look at Sakura while I stopped the bleeding and healed most of her wounds. It was funny to watch Sasuke will himself not to look at Sakura; I thought that he was a real gentleman. After sealing the internal wounds with Biofoam and giving her an extra clean shirt to wear, I gave Sakura back to Sasuke and gave him instructions.

"Take Sakura to the tower with both scrolls I held onto… well I stole an Earth Scroll from some ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Rain," I instructed Sasuke before becoming hostel with him. "If Sakura dies before you and Naruto get there or you leave her behind to die, I will make sure the Uchiha line ends with you before I take my own life."

Sasuke's eyes widened when I threatened him and he clutched Sakura closer to him as he replied, "I'll protect her with my life. She won't die or get left behind."

I smiled and said, "That's a boyfriend answer." Sasuke blushed in embarrassment; he knew I was right about him liking Sakura more than just as a friend. I told Sasuke to use his Dragon Fire Jutsu to let me know when they got to the tower and asked Tenten and Neji to escort them to the tower and gave them a scroll they needed to pass the second part of the test. Tenten was confused about why I wasn't going with my teammates and I told her the Rain ninjas that I stole from were coming after me and my teammates and had the intention to kill all of us. Tenten and Neji offered to stay and help me but they needed to get their teammate to the hospital as well. Neji picked up Rock Lee and both of them went on their way to escort Sasuke and Naruto. I drew my new sword, equipped it with Materia and took a battle stance as I waited for them to show up. Normally I would use my Fairy Tsunami Harp Keyblade, but they used Water elemental based Jutsus and my Keyblade won't harm those who use Water as their source of power or if they were of the sea like me. The team of three Rain ninjas came and faced me. I could tell they were pissed that I stole from them and they wanted what I stole from back as well as my life. I began battling with them to keep them from getting the scroll I stole from them as well as the lives of my friends. The battle wasn't going well for me as they began to use Lightning based Jutsus on me. I tried to fight back but the only thing I could do was brace myself against a tree and use my Shield Jutsu to keep them from hitting me. As they pounded away at my shield, I began to think my life was over when a Sand ninja named Gaara and his teammates came along and helped me out.

"I thought a tough Leaf ninja could handle herself against these amateurs," sassed Gaara's female teammate.

"Easier said then done when you're not weak against Thunder based attacks," I countered back and then said, "Oh shit, you weren't supposed know that."

"You can relax," assured Gaara, "because we don't know any Lightning based Jutsus and we're not going tell anyone, right you two?!"

"Yeah sure, whatever you say," answered Gaara's teammates.

Once the Rain ninjas were dealt with, Gaara asked me to explain why I wasn't with my team.

"One of my closest friends was greatly injured while she fought three Sound ninjas by herself," I began to explain to Gaara. "She was protecting Sasuke from them when they beat her. She fought back and beat them just as hard; she even defeated them with some sniper coverage from me."

I revealed my sniper rifle to them and also explained that I was testing the Frag rounds for a unit back home on Neptune. Gaara shook his head and then said, "I'm in a good mood right now; so we'll escort you to the tower and…" then I saw flames shooting in my direction from the sky. I accepted Gaara's offer and went to the tower with Gaara.

At the hospital, Sasuke finally admitted to Sakura that he loved her. I even saw him kiss her, through a hospital window. It was touching to see them together; Sasuke even brought her flowers. Sakura also swore to Sasuke that she would help him rebuild his clan anyway possible. This left Sasuke speechless and he kissed her again after thanking her. After he left Sakura's room, he became angry with himself. He was angry that he couldn't keep Oroachimaru from cursing Sakura or even protect her from those three Sound ninjas who tried to kill her along with him. I followed him and talked with him when he calmed down

Two years later I got a report that Deepground had come out of the woodwork and were on Earth again trying to collect souls for Omega. I had to graduate from Duel Academy; while Sakura and Sasuke, who were then dating each other, had to leave the Hidden Leaf Village to help me fight Deepground wherever they might surface. That's when we met them… the thirteen people possessed by the spirits of the Chinese Zodiac and the cat that was left out and one sixteen year-old girl who would change their lives and be destined for greatness at the same time. I also met my "tigress" sister with whom I would form a nearly inseparable bond with.


	2. Chapter 2

The title looks funny but it goes along with my sub-story. Neyla shared her experience before she met Kisa Sohma; now Kisa tells us about what occurred when she met her "tigress" sister Neyla, aka the Tiger Ninja. In this sub-story Neyla and Kisa are the two main characters and I will primarily focus on them. In the sub-story Neyla and Kisa will switch between each other; Neyla doesn't use the Japanese cultural references like -san, -chan or -kun, while Kisa uses these references to others around her. Feel free to leave comments on this chapter.

Chapter 2: Tail of the Tiger Princess

I'm sure Neyla-nee began telling you about her exploits before she and I met and came to form a bond with one another. As I sit here in this house I live in with Hiro-chan, our four daughters and one son, I too begin to look back at my life and wonder where it started. (sigh) Neyla-nee and I live in the Uchiha District of Konoha away from Sohma House and the lives we lived in the cage Akito-san tried to force us to live in. Well I shouldn't say Akito-san forced us, but the head servant of the Main House was the main driving force behind Akito-san's drive to keep us locked up with her. Oh… that's right, I said that we are living in the Uchiha District with Sasuke-kun and Sakura Uchiha-kun. Sasuke-kun accepted us into his clan so that he and Sakura wouldn't be alone in rebuilding their clan like Sakura-kun promised to do. Sasuke-kun is very happy that the Uchiha name won't perish and fade into history. He's even taken up his father's mantle and restored the police and stealth force his father established and it had our clan's symbol on it. Tee-hee, legally my name is Kisa Sohma, but here in Konoha it is Kisa Uchiha. When go back to Sohma House for the New Year's banquet, the family only knows the last name that Hiro-chan and I still have; our children come too but they don't come to the Zodiac Banquet, they have to stay with Hiro-chan's parents while Hiro-chan and I stay in the Main House overnight. Neyla-nee comes back to the Main House too with Kohaku-chan and their children that Neyla-nee bore in Konoha. Sakura-kun and Sasuke-kun try to… I'm sorry; I need to begin talking about my memories. Here I go.

It started that day in late June of 1996 when I began to sense that someone was trying to reach me but couldn't because of distance. The tiger spirit within me kept saying that her sister Fujitaka-chan was on Earth and that they would once again be together as they were thousands of years ago before Akitsuka-san separated them. When she said this, I began to wonder how old the tiger spirit was before possessing humans and being forced to live bound to the promise of the Zodiac. She told me her name, but I forgot it until now… I think her name is Momotachki-san… yeah, it's Momotachki-san! Momotachki-san began to reveal things that I had been dreaming about and even learned some things about myself. She put me in a trance one day during school when I had a break from my classes. Some of the girls were throwing rocks at me and calling me a freak. Momotachki-san erected a shield as my body fell on the ground. I learned that I'm not a full and complete human being like the other Sohmas who were once possessed by the Zodiac and cat. I was born a human physically, but I had the blood of a tiger coursing through my body and that I had tiger DNA in my body as well.

"Momotachki-san, how do you that I was born with tiger's blood and DNA?" I challenged Momotachki-san. "My mother was fully human and had no tiger DNA or blood in her body when she gave birth to me."

Momotachki-san smiled and asked me, "Did your eyes glazed over to the eyes of a tiger?"

I thought about the time I opened my eyes on the day I was born and somehow remembered that my eyes glazed over to the eyes that of a tiger. I slumped my shoulders and nodded my head yes.

"That and the fact you were born in the Year of the Tiger is a sign that you are blessed as a human descendant of mother, the great celestial tigress, Akitsuka," Momotachki-san explained further on. "No human has ever been a descendant of Akitsuka-san until now; in fact no human has ever heard of Akitsuka." Momotachki-san explained the reason no human had ever heard of Akitsuka-san was because it was a tiger legend and no tiger ever shared it with any human or any other creatures. She also told me as a human descendant of Akitsuka-san that I carried the responsibility as one of the two Tiger Princesses. That sounded nice actually; a princess of all the tigers and I guessed that this Akitsuka-san was the queen of all tigers. Momotachki-san read my thoughts and said, "Akitsuka-san is the celestial mother of all tigers and tigresses; she doesn't consider herself as the queen of all tigers." Then Momotachki-san had to return me to my body and release the protective shield and gave it to me as an ability, a Kekegenkai, Tsukiyashi, which I didn't know about until Neyla-nee taught me to become a ninja. After I learned about my true identity, I began to notice that I had some unique abilities like being able to speak and listen to tigers and being able to see in the dark, literally. Momotachki-san taught how to use my Kekegenkai, Tsukiyashi, and I also learned that I could learn attacks, abilities and certain techniques that humans could not learn. Fighting styles and techniques could not be learned through Tsukiyashi but had to be learned through other people. Two years passed until the day I met Neyla-nee; during the two year gap, I began to practice using Tsukiyashi and my other abilities. I made one friend outside the main house but she had her mind poisoned by the girls who teased me and I began to feel that no one would accept me. Then in June of '98, strange people were prowling the grounds of the Main Estate and I thought they were lost. When I went to ask them if they were lost, they turned and began chasing me. As I was being chased, Momotachki-san told that her sister was close by and that I should run towards her. So I followed Momotachki-san's instructions and began to feel the presence was getting stronger as I ran towards this Fujitaka-chan. As I ran towards Fujitaka-chan, Neyla-nee came out of a tree she was hiding in, drew out a knife and threw it at the strangely dressed man. Momotachki-san told I should stay behind Neyla-nee; but I chose to find someone and tell them there were intruders at the Main Estate. I found Kagura-nee and told her there were intruders on the grounds of the Main Estate. She followed me to where I last saw Neyla-nee and found that Neyla-nee already killed the intruders and was wiping their blood on their hands with knives she used to kill the intruders. She also took off the masks of the intruders and shook her head disappointment. As Neyla-nee turned to help her friends clear out Sohma House of the Deepground intruders, she saw Kagura-nee and dropped her knife and put her hands up thinking Kagura-nee was part of the security for Sohma House. Kagura-nee laughed and told her to put her hands down, but she would have to take her to Akito-san about the incursion by the Deepground intruders. I met Sakura-kun and Sasuke-kun when they got rounded up by Isuzu-oneechan; she had a dirty look on her face then walked away when she figured that Kagura-nee and I were going to see Akito-san about the intruders.

Neyla-nee and the other two ninjas settled in quickly in a week. Sakura-kun stayed with Kagura-nee, Sasuke-kun stayed with Hatori-oji and Neyla-nee became my roommate at my house; I was very happy about it. They became the only security the Sohma needed for protection from Deepground and other threats on different levels. Neyla-nee is who I consider to be the greatest and most faithful friend I have in my life, let alone being my sister connected by Akitsuka-san. Neyla-nee told me why she became a ninja instead of following her mother's wish to become a duelist like she wanted her to be. I can remember her answer, it left a chill down my spine but it was clear and down to the point.

"I don't belong in a dueling tournament," Neyla-nee said calmly, "my path was stained with blood when I was six and I will follow the path of a warrior until I have no breath in this world."

Later in August, Tohru, or whom I like to call Onee-chan, started living with Shigure-oji, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun after losing her "home" in a landslide. She served as their housekeeper for a couple of months and went back after being gone for a week with her family. Neyla-nee had to erase the memories of Onee-chan's aunt and guy cousin because they had a detective look into Onee-chan's last place of residence and Neyla-nee caught the man sneaking around the grounds of the Main Estate but couldn't catch him until after Onee-chan returned to Shigure-oji's house. She had to erase the memories of the detective, Onee-chan's aunt, uncle and guy cousin. She didn't erase the memories of Onee-chan's grandfather and other cousin because they weren't involved in the breach of security; but Neyla-nee asked them not to mention it the incident to anyone at all. Onee-chan began to meet the rest of the Zodiac one at a time slowly but surely. Other than Neyla-nee, Onee-chan is another person who is a big influence in my life… and she's like a big sister like Neyla-nee.

As I look back at my life, I have only a few regrets in my life. The first thing I regret was when I ran away from home in the few days of Golden Week in '99. I couldn't look my mother in eyes and tell her that I was being teased about my appearance. The second thing I regret is when I bit Onee-chan when I first met her. At first Onee-chan was a stranger to me and like Nanaki-san stated in his observation of the scene that rainy May morning, I was aggravated by Haru-nii carrying me around in his coat; to tell you the truth, I didn't want to be found at all. Later after Onee-chan helped me find my voice, I apologized to her for biting her twice. She just smiled and said it was okay. During my time with Onee-chan I… mostly clung to her and followed her wherever she went. I saw Onee-chan whenever I could after school. I'm sure that you can see right now I don't have much to say here at the beginning. What other things could I talk about before Neyla-nee speaks again? … Oh, Hiro-chan and I went on summer vacation with Onee-chan, Yuki-kun, Momiji-kun, Kyo-kun and Haru-nii at the Sohma beach house. Shigure-oji was there too but Hiro-chan and I flew on one of Neyla-nee's Pelican ships along with Kagura-nee, so Kyo-kun wouldn't be alone. We all knew Kyo-kun and Kagura-nee were sleeping with each other… everyone in the Zodiac except Akito-san; even Onee-chan knew about them.


End file.
